


Sneak Attack

by Fr3nch_Potatoes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed also has his fleshy arms, Edward still has his alchemy, Fluff, I litterally have a whole universe inside my head for these dorks, M/M, My belated fic for Royed day, Roy is the fuhrer, and an Idiot, drable, they have two kids, this is the story about how hugs can go wrong, well Ed is an idiot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr3nch_Potatoes/pseuds/Fr3nch_Potatoes
Summary: He thought it was a good idea to sneak up on Edward. Spoiler, it wasn't.





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Royed fic so be gentle. Hope you guys like it :) Also this is unbetaed so all mistakes are by yours truly.  
> thoughts are in italics.

Ed and Roy are finally getting ready for bed. It was a long but good day. They took the girlies to the fair, got ice cream, and spent the evening at the beach. They always made Roy’s days off the best they can. With Nina and Trisha sleeping soundly, it’s their turn to hit the hay. Ed is sitting criss cross on the bed reading, his back to the edge. He listens to the sounds of Roy’s footsteps on the tile floor of the bathroom for a moment, enjoying the domesticity of their life, before getting absorbed in his book. As he’s reading about the significance of the symbolism of the sun and the moon, he feels the air change. He keeps up the pretense of reading but he’s positive on a few things. One, He doesn’t hear Roy in the bathroom anymore. Two, they left the window wide open to let in some fresh air in. Perfect point of entry. Three, Someone is right behind Edward. He feel’s the person shift and Edward strikes. He slams his elbow with all his strength into the stomach of the intruder. “Roy get the kids!” He yells, then turns around to face...Roy. On the floor. Groaning and clutching his stomach. Roy thought it was a good idea to try to sneak up on him. Stupid bastard. “Christ Edward.” He grits out, breathless. “Damn it Roy. I thought you were an intruder.” Ed explains, offering a hand up but Roy stays curled on the floor. “I was just going to surprise hug you.” Roy explains. “I think you broke one of my ribs.” Roy wheezes. _Well shit_. Edward stands and steps around Roy. “Hang on you big baby.” Edward grumbles and makes his way to the bookshelf, quickly paging through an Alkahestry book. He finds the array he’s looking for and grabs some chalk along with the five blades. The array is finished quickly and he starts the the healing. He lets out a silent sigh of relief when he feels Roy’s rib shift under his hands and back into place. Yeah, Roy’s an idiot but it doesn’t make Edward any less concerned. He’s not great at expressing emotions, alright? “Don’t do that ever again you dumb ass.” Edward says, helping Roy up. He’s healed but a bit sore. “Not planning to.” Roy replies. Edward sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Well, I mean I did but only because I thought you were someone else. Anyway, just...sorry.” Roy smiles up at him from the mattress, something like adoration in his eyes. Ed blushes and looks away, starting to clean up the chalk and fix the floor where the blades cut into it. “What’s the look for?” He questions, closing the last of the holes in the floor. “Your reaction.” Roy says, turning on his side to watch Edward. “I don’t understand.” Edward says, setting the stick of chalk on his nightstand. “You thought someone was in the house and your first thought was to save our children.” Ed pauses his movements and faces Roy. “I could care less about myself,” Ed watches Roy’s eyebrows furrow at that. “But no one touches my kids.” Edward smiles softly. “Or my husband. I was getting you out of the house too, you know.” Roy props himself on one elbow. “I can defend myself.” Roy responds. “I know you can. I don’t want you in a situation where you have to though.” Ed tells him as he walks back to the shelf, sliding the leather bound book back into its slot. “Plus, I would have handled it quicker than you anyway.” Edward says, a cocky grin finds itself onto his face. “Oh please.” Roy replies reaching for Edward, grimacing slightly at the remaining pain. Edward goes willingly, sliding under the blankets and rests against Roy’s chest. He feels Roy’s fingers comb through his hair, the gentle pull becoming hypnotic. Edward yawns, sleep catching up to him. “Love ‘ya...stupid idiot…” He mumbles, eyes falling shut. “I love you too Edward.” Roy whispers, pressing a kiss to Edward’s forehead. Edward falls into a quiet slumber, Roy’s fingers still running through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment on what you thought. I plan to write more Royed in the future so keep a look out for it if you're interested :) Also if you're wondering why Edward used chalk, it's because he's still learning Alkahestry and doesn't have a complete feel for the dragon's pulse. This is just a random head cannon of mine.


End file.
